


Which Way Do I Steer

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: ohsam, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was a vegan. Sam's having some difficulty adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Way Do I Steer

"Pull over," Sam says about an hour after lunch, hours yet from the Colorado line.

"Piss break already, princess?" Dean asks, but when he glances over Sam's a shade of green human flesh should never be. Dean pulls over. Sam tumbles out of the car and upchucks what still vaguely resembles a Big Mac. Dean grabs the water bottle out of the cooler and hands it to Sam with one hand, feeling Sam's forehead with the other: no fever.

"Ugh," Sam says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then wiping his hand on the grass. "Knew I shoulda got a salad."

"Did you learn nothing at Stanford?" Dean asks. "Gotta have your protein."

Sam gives him a dirty look. "I haven't actually had meat since...months." Sam looks away, but not before Dean catches the tears in his eyes.


End file.
